


Connection

by Snowflower69



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Chloe Decker, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflower69/pseuds/Snowflower69
Summary: She has known him for as long as she can remember. Been privy to his thoughts, memories, and emotions as if they were her own. In a way, they could have been, for she would be consumed by them if she allowed it. The memories themselves were surreal and terrified her when she first became aware of her own consciousness. But for as much as she was initially terrified, she was left in awe and wonder by the person with whom she shared this connection.What if our favourite Devil and his detective had known each other decades before they had met?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 50
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OkamiShadou98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/gifts).



Chloe was 3 years old when she realized that she was seeing images in her head. Describing them as odd would have been an understatement; a world of ash and pillars, looming shadows, screams of terror, and endless corridors. Sometimes she saw shadows of burnt flesh and claws, but the images were blurry as if shrouded in mist. At the time she couldn’t make sense of what she was seeing because the images, which now she knows are memories, flashed in her mind intermittently. Even at that age, she knew she couldn’t tell her parents about them because they wouldn’t have believed her. So, she tried to block them out, kept silent, and directed her focus somewhere else. 

By the time Chloe was 8, the images started to sharpen. She was accustomed to the flashes at random moments that they occurred. Most times the memories were of that dark place of ash and pillars. Whenever Chloe saw these memories, her mind froze and she emptied all thoughts to watch them unfold in her mind. This entire time she never knew who or what the owner of these memories was. In the rare moments when she was feeling frustrated and vulnerable, she thought that she was going insane. But she was clever and perceptive and realized that she hadn’t seen or experienced any of those memories for her mind to conjure them up. They had to belong to someone else. 

_“Who do these memories belong to and why am I able to see them?”_ are the words that kept repeating in her head and the lack of answer left her frustrated every time. 

She did a good job of not letting anyone, especially her parents, become aware of what was happening to her. Sure, they would cast an odd glance every now and then when she became unusually quiet, but they shrugged it off because Chloe wasn’t a rowdy child by nature. She kept to herself most of the time anyway because she didn’t like the mean and rude children she had to work with when she was acting. And she did enjoy dressing up and imagining herself in a different world, just not as much as her mother pushed her. Those moments of joy helped her forget the world of ash and pillars. At least for some time.  
  
Chloe was 10 years old when she decided to immerse herself into the memories instead of holding them back. The fact that the memories were becoming longer allowed her to explore them. 

She remembers clearly the day the first time she decided to dive in. It was also the day that changed everything.

It was a similar memory of the dark ashy place. She could tell the differences because each time the doors carved to the pillars differed in shape, size, and design. When she decided to dive into the memory, she was consumed by the smell of brimstone and flame. She gasped as she felt ash on her skin, the crushing pressure of the atmosphere, and heard the haunting screams and wails as if they were happening right next to her. 

She shuddered as the sensations assaulted her. She didn’t realize that at that very second she had exposed herself. A creeping sensation surrounded her; as if someone was staring directly at her. 

“What is this? Who are you?” a deep voice rumbled. 

She was lying down on her bed as usual when watching these memories when she startled to sit upright and froze. Not even daring to breathe.

But it didn’t work because the voice just hissed, “I see you.”

As red began to cover her vision and a high-pitched ringing assaulted her ears, Chloe clasped her hands over them, shut her eyes tight, and began to rock back-and-forth in terror, muttering “go away.” 

Just as quickly as the wave had come, it disappeared leaving her in silence.

But it was not peaceful.

She didn’t see anything for two weeks. It was the first time in her 10-year-old life that she missed the random memories and noises. 

No, not memories, she realized, _thoughts_. Or at least some seemed to be thoughts in real-time while others resembled memories. She couldn’t quite distinguish them because the dark place was the same as always.

The silence felt like the calm before the storm. It felt like a blanket that obscured her sight as if someone was deliberately blocking her. She surmised that _he_ was probably blocking her. 

Perhaps she wasn’t the only one who was terrified. 

His voice haunted her nightmares. She even swore she could hear the echoes of it during the day when she would start thinking about what happened. 

Several weeks later, Chloe was back from fishing with her dad. It wasn’t her favourite activity, but they sometimes had fun, and her dad would regale her with funny stories that happened at the precinct. He also brought chocolate cake with him because her mom wouldn’t let her eat sweets, something about it going to the hips or whatever, so it was an added bonus. 

She was making her way towards the shower when she heard that deep voice again.

“That was utterly boring.” 

She almost screamed. Had she not already been used to the random flashes at inconvenient moments she probably would have.

She froze on the steps and held her breath again. She thought about her afternoon and sure, it wasn’t the most fun she ever had. Her dad looked tired, but his stories were funny and the silence that followed was peaceful. She loved these moments with him because he seemed interested in what she wanted to be (a chocolate cake ninja baker) and he let her have chocolate cake with extra chocolate layers.

The voice sounded funny, not like the way her parents and friends talk.

“It’s a British accent,” grumbled the voice.

Her face paled as she realized that he could hear her thoughts, too. But instead of focusing on that, the first thought she screamed out in her head was, _ARE YOU REAL?_

“Bloody hell! Of course I’m bloody real, child! Keep your voice down,” cried the voice.

 _Sorry_ , she thought, lowering the voice of her thoughts. _I’ve never had anyone else reply before._

 _Before?_ She heard him think to himself. It was weird how she was able to discern him talking to himself versus her.

“For how long?” the voice demanded. 

_I think I was 3 years old the first time I saw the pictures. I’m 10 now._ She didn’t want to tell him her age because she was still terrified, but she couldn’t help her train of thought from flowing. Then she showed him flashes of what she had seen. 

She was about to ask what his name was when the voice gasped and suddenly silence greeted her again. 

Of course it didn’t take long for the deep voice to return. Three days later, he popped back into her head.

“Is that supposed to be a cock?” the voice asked, confused.

She looked down at the horse she was drawing, its head kind of looked like a bent hotdog.

 _What’s a cock?_ she asked, her mind still innocent, but not for long, she will soon come to realize.

Chloe felt his amusement before she heard him say, "Ask your mother." She shrugged her shoulders and explained that it’s a horse, showing the head, body, and legs. 

“A career in the arts is not in your future, child. No sight should behold this monstrosity, ” said the voice.

 _Then don’t look if you hate it so much,_ she huffed a thought. 

She felt him smile and heard him think _firecracker._

“I always speak the truth, spawn. It is not my fault humans can’t handle the truth,” the deep voice said.

Chloe didn’t believe that. No one ever really told the truth. She was old enough to notice that even her parents weren’t always honest; like when they told her Santa was real even though she figured out he wasn’t. 

“Always, spawn,” the deep voice asserted.”I never lie.”

She felt the sincerity rolling off of him, so she knew she could trust him with being honest with her. 

_What’s your name, then?_ She asked the question that had been burning in her mind since he first talked to her. 

“Lucifer”

_Like the devil?_

She felt his leer when he responded. “Precisely.” “And what is your name?”

 _I’m Chloe._  
  


Nine years passed since that fateful day when Chloe and Lucifer introduced themselves. Their relationship started out rocky. Once Lucifer realized that Chloe wasn’t some supernatural threat to him sent by his father, he started regularly contacting her. He would pop in the evenings most of the time to ask her questions about her and life in general. Chloe wasn’t really scared of him now, even though he told her he’s the Devil. At first, she couldn’t really believe him since he was nothing at all like the Devil in the cartoons or movies she had seen, but she knew he never lied and decided that everything else said about the Devil was wrong.

Lucifer wasn’t evil as the world made him out to be. On the contrary, he was like a child and the biggest snob she had ever met, and she had to deal with her celebrity colleagues. But Lucifer was also sharp, extremely intelligent, and above all, honest. His child-like antics and jokes were funny, although she would never admit that to him. They were usually bantering over anything. He tested her patience and she frustrated him with her stubbornness. 

For all the time they’ve spoken, she never once again got the flashes of that dark place, which Chloe by now knew was Hell. She talked about it with Lucifer, albeit briefly. He wasn’t too keen on talking about Hell, demons, and punishment. He only gave her the gist of it and left it there. For all his talk about being bad, Chloe knew that was far from the truth. The fact that he shielded her from the horrors of hell showed her how compassionate he is.  
  


John Decker was Chloe’s hero cop dad. She adored him and wanted to make him proud. She loved her mother just as much. It's just that her Dad understood and supported her decisions. He was always proud of her and he never failed to tell her that.

Chloe noticed that Lucifer would remain quiet and reserved whenever she talked about her relationship with her Dad. She never pried about his reaction because she knew Lucifer well enough that he would tell her when he was ready.

So when her father was shot in a store in Koreatown, Chloe’s entire life had upended. She had felt her heart being ripped apart as pain sliced through her. Her pain, however, was overshadowed by the haunted numbness of her mother’s. Chloe knew that she had to be strong for her mom despite the constant pain in her heart. 

“I am deeply sorry for your loss, darling,” Lucifer offered in a gentle, but sad tone. Silent tears were cascading down her face as she watched her father’s casket slowly descending.

What happened next, however, would have Lucifer hollering and guffawing every time he recalled that memory. 

Nick Hofmeister, an infamous paparazzi, had snuck his way into John Decker’s funeral to capture his celebrity daughter grieving. Two weeks earlier she starred on the screen of Hot Tub High School, her first big leap into stardom. The movie had made noise, which had garnered the interest of journalists in her again. When Chloe saw what he was doing, she saw red and heard Lucifer’s growl as she launched herself angrily at him and broke his camera lens with her right hook. But it was too late at that point because he already had the shot and her picture was all over the news within the same day.

“I’m impressed, darling. That was a wicked right hook. Are you sure you wouldn’t choose boxing as a career?” Came Lucifer’s voice.

She snorted at the thought as his comment had momentarily stopped the tears. She knew Lucifer was trying to distract her from her pain with humour and she appreciated him all the more for it.

“Although, we wouldn’t want that pretty face all bruised and swollen now, do we?” he cooed. She could feel his wicked grin. 

_Pretty, huh? For all you know, I could have a gap-tooth, bad acne, and horrible breath._

“My apologies pretty isn’t adequate of a word to describe how beautiful you are. Besides, you’re a terrible liar, darling. All those acting lessons have gone to waste,” he teased.

She blushed and hoped he wouldn't feel it. They haven’t actually shown each other how they look. Chloe learned how to block him whenever she wants and she couldn’t be more grateful for honing that ability. It had been torture to keep her eyes away from her naked body while showering, or not looking into the mirror while brushing her hair or her teeth. Even though Lucifer wouldn’t peep on her when she was younger (he was a weirdo, not a vile creep), she knew he’d tease her now if he saw her body. If there’s one thing Chloe knew, is that Lucifer is the biggest womanizer she had ever met. The man literally created the art of seduction and had been with countless men and women. Chloe had almost choked on the water she was drinking when he had told her that. She could still feel his wolfish grin.

So, while Lucifer had seen bits and snippets of her face on the paper or tv, Chloe had made sure to block her mind whenever she was in front of a mirror. It wasn’t because she was embarrassed about her appearance, she was simply afraid of crossing that boundary with him. While she knew in theory that he was real and the actual Devil, she was also safe in the knowledge that this all happened in her head. She was afraid that seeing his face would force her to accept that he is not just a metaphysical being, but real and tangible. That terrified her because she deeply cared about Lucifer and seeing him would make her pine for him. 

Her gut told her that Lucifer is a beautiful man. She pictured him as tall, with dark hair and eyes. All the more reason to keep him at arm’s length, theoretically speaking. The only reason she hadn’t seen him is because Hell doesn’t have mirrors. But that didn’t stop him from boasting about how attractive he is, to which she would respond by rolling her eyes. 

She cleared her throat to diffuse the tension that arose when he complimented her. Chloe wasn’t blind, she could tell there was a connection between them and not just the mental one that they shared. It had been faint when she was younger, but now she felt the pull before his voice popped up in her head. She needed to be careful, otherwise, she could find herself falling for him. So she did what she always does: distracted him.

 _You were the one praising my acting skills just two weeks ago when Hot Tub High School premiered._ she retorted. She knew he never lied, but couldn’t help teasing back.

She hated that she starred in that movie and for taking her top off. She thought she was gaining control of her body but all she felt was that she was merely reacting to years of forced diets. She hadn’t felt empowered, rather angry at herself for not standing up to her mother and agent. But there is no use in crying over spilled milk. 

After years of being used to his teasing, she was a pro at handling it.

“My darling, I was correct in my assessment when it comes to the movie. You have spectacular assets, or so I am inclined to believe, but your skills are sadly lacking for real-life situations,” he countered.

She knew he was goading her. Unfortunately for him, she was too smart to take the bait.

 _It’s hardly my calling in life, anyway,_ she offered.

She felt him nod. “Yes, you are far too intelligent to surround yourself with those insipid dullards.”  
  
It wasn’t that long after the funeral that Chloe decided to follow in her dad’s footsteps. She tried culinary school (her ninja baker childhood dream, sans ninja) but it hadn’t felt right. So, she joined the police academy and impressed her superiors with her keen sense of observation and intellect.

“I am sure your father is still proud of you,” Lucifer offered kindly. 

He had told her about Heaven and Hell being actual planes of existence rather than mere metaphors. Lucifer had affirmed that her dad was in Heaven before the funeral. The realization that she could still see her dad one day had her crying in relief. Now the bastard was going to make her cry with his sweet words and she had just done her makeup to go out and celebrate her graduation. 

“How dare you! I am the devil. I am not sweet,” he grumbled. 

She just rolled her eyes. “Yes, you’re the big bad Devil who has a habit of annoying me.”

“You are correct, my dear. I am _**big**_ and _ **bad**_. I would happily demonstrate just how much,” he leered.

She scoffed in disgust but could feel her cheeks heat up. Deep down, like very deep, deeper than the bowels of Hell deep, Chloe wanted to feel his heat against hers. She would never admit that to him. His ego was already inflated. She didn’t need to stroke it further.

 _You can stroke another part of him._ Her inner-hoor offered. 

_Shut up!_

“Ew, gross,” was her lame response.

He chuckled darkly. 

Their flirting history started out rather innocently. An innuendo joke here, a pun there. Yes, the Devil liked puns. It drove her mad. 

Like that one time she was checking out a cute top at the mall and heard him say “That top would look great on you… as a matter of fact, so would I.”

It was only after the _incident-that-shall-not-be-named_ that Lucifer got worse with his flirting and innuendos.

Nope, no. She will not recall that incident. _ ***glares at the reader.***_  
  


A few years had passed and Chloe had found herself ostracized over a case at Palmetto street. Everyone at the precinct, including Dan, her boyfriend at the time, who Lucifer called ‘Detective Douche,’ didn’t have her back. She trusted her gut and knew that Malcolm - the cop who was shot at the scene and thought of as a hero by the precinct - was corrupt and being bribed for info. None of her colleagues supported her investigation, so when she was unable to find enough evidence, they hated her. 

The only person who had faith in her was Lucifer. He was unfailingly honest with her and respected her enough to even hurt her with the truth. Throughout it all, Lucifer always had her back in whatever decision she made and now wasn’t any different.

“I trust your instincts, Detective.” That’s another development in their relationship, he now called her Detective. She found it endearing but she’d never acknowledged it out loud. 

“And I wish to aid you with your investigation,” he continued, “The human stain that was with ‘coma boy’ has settled in nicely with us. Just say the word and I will make him confess.”

She was touched by his offer to help. _A tempting offer, but I rather do this by the book, Lucifer._

“Alright, Detective. My offer stands. I promise to help you should you require my assistance,” he offered.

After thoroughly combing the crime scene, the most Chloe was able to find was a secret door that led to the street and a 999 LAPD key left on the ground. Another cop was involved. She couldn’t trust anyone at the precinct to show her findings. The key didn’t pan out and with no further leads, she was stuck. Dan had notified her during the morning that she had 72 hours to solve the case before the plug was pulled on Malcolm. 

Chloe had found herself at the beach that same afternoon trying to clear her head. She needed to step back and think of other angles to approach this case. She wished she had a partner to offer a different perspective, but no one wanted to work with her after the incident.

She sighed as she watched the sunset. If her mind wasn’t preoccupied, she would have appreciated the beauty in front of her. For the millionth time, she wished she had Lucifer by her side. He was her best friend and completely loyal. 

She stayed for a while until the sun set over the horizon. Dusk settled around her and the wind picked up, blowing her hair away from her face. The cold sobered her up slightly from her self-pity. She’s Chloe Jane Decker and her solve rate had been one of the highest in the precinct until this mishap. She could solve this. 

She braced her shoulders, and with a renewed sense of vigour turned around to go back home and go through the case files again. 

A man clad in a three-piece suit had stood a few feet away from her, hands in his pockets, watching her. His black hair was combed neatly and his dark eyes danced with mirth. His face was handsome; a sharp jaw covered with light stubble, slightly crooked nose, and a mouth lifted up in a smirk. 

Chloe had tilted her head to the side. He looked familiar but she couldn’t figure out from where. He confidently strode up to her, his smirk turning into a soft smile but his eyes had belied him. They were intense and deep as he stopped a foot away from her. 

Her heart beat fast but not from fear, but anticipation. 

_Is it him?_ It can’t be. 

“Hello, Detective,” he greeted her softly.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was able to squeeze out this chapter for you guys. I’m really bad at multi-chapters so this is the final one for this fic.  
> See you down below :)

Watching Lucifer’s sculpted chest rise and fall in sleep had to be one of Chloe’s cherished moments. Lucifer’s face always looked boyish and innocent as he rested away after a rather intense and passionate night of fucking. In this moment of utter bliss and silence, she reflected on how far they had come since that day on the beach… 

“Lucifer?” Chloe had whispered, her throat feeling tight. 

“In the flesh, Detective,” he grinned, spreading his arms wide. 

It had been instinct that pushed her to wrap her arms tightly around him and bury her face deep in his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like brimstone and ash, probably from having left Hell quite recently, but she could not have cared less.

Although Lucifer had frozen for a second, he had quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame and buried his nose in her hair.

_Home_ , they had both thought. 

It hadn’t taken much for them to figure out that their mental connection had only worked when they separated and were two feet apart or more. To this day they had been unable to figure out why. 

Lucifer had visited topside because, in his words, he had long been overdue for a vacation. But she had known that he also had missed her this entire time if his hug had been anything to go by. 

Two weeks after that day on the beach, Lucifer had bought what is now his nightclub; Lux. Or, as he had called it, a ‘den of sin’ - Chloe had to roll her eyes at that one. But in those two weeks, Lucifer had made it his personal mission to help Chloe with the Palmetto case. She was supposed to have dropped it after Malcolm had miraculously woken up from his coma. He had still been in the hospital on bed rest, but couldn’t return to the force having been paralyzed from the waist down from getting shot in the back. Officially, Chloe had received orders from her Lieutenant to drop the case, but she had to solve it to make sense of what she had witnessed and Lucifer had supported her decision. Also because in typical Lucifer fashion, he loved breaking the rules.

Since it could have been any other cop at the scene, she couldn’t trust anyone other than Lucifer, who currently had been sitting across from her munching on cool ranch puffs and putting pornstars’ moans to shame. She’d never felt so hot all over in her life. 

_Could you not?_ She thought.

“What?” He had replied with a mouthful of puffs. If she hadn’t been so hot and bothered she would’ve found him adorable. 

“I’m trying to concentrate here so keep the noises to a bare minimum,” she had glowered.

His eyes had lit up in mirth, roaming over her coiled figure. Suddenly, his tone had changed to a seductive purr as he leaned his body forward. “If you want a private show, Detective, you only need to ask." _I’ll gladly save it for your lovely ears only._ The bastard had thought the last part to her and had winked.

Nope, she had not blushed like a teenager. Absolutely not. 

She had a witty reply when Dan stopped by her desk.

Saved by Douche.

“What is it, Dan?” she asked politely.

Dan glared at Lucifer who had been licking his fingers clean like a cat grooming itself after a meal. 

“I was at the hospital checking on Malcolm and he says he wants to see you.” 

“I didn’t think you and Malcolm were close,” Chloe remarked. Her gut had told her something had been amiss.

“We’ve been partners before, so I wanted to see how he’s doing,” Dan’s face had gone blank.

_He’s telling the truth, Detective, but he is also hiding something,_ Lucifer commented, thinking along the same line as her.

Chloe simply nodded to Dan and thanked him.

Standing up she said. “C’mon Lucifer, let’s go check on Malcolm.” 

Lucifer had been wiping his hands with a wet wipe when she heard him musing internally, _These would be perfect for after anal._

Chloe had almost choked on spit when she was interrupted. 

“Why are you taking him with you?” Dan wondered, his mouth grimacing in distaste. 

Chloe had felt her anger flare up, but before she could respond Lucifer stood up, fixing his cufflinks, and said, “Because I am her _partner_ , Detective Douche. Perhaps you should seek medical counsel since you seem to be forgetting that crucial point quite a lot.” 

Even before the Palmetto case, Chloe and Dan’s relationship had been rocky. They had met each other after Chloe had graduated from the academy but only started dating a year ago. Their relationship had begun to sour when Dan hovered over her cases, despite the fact she had been one of the best detectives in the precinct. His hovering had made her feel undermined, and that infuriated her, which had caused a lot of conflict in their relationship. She wanted a partner with whom she can brainstorm theories, and who would have her back. The final proverbial nail to the coffin had been when Dan had thrown her under the bus after Palmetto and gaslighted her. 

When Lucifer had charmed his way to becoming her civilian consultant, Dan had been livid. He couldn’t accept that Lucifer partnered up with her partly because of jealousy. The other part had been due to the fact that Lucifer didn’t have law enforcement training. But since Chloe knew who Lucifer really is, she knew he had more experience than anyone else in understanding people’s motives. Or as Lucifer had liked to call -- their desires. 

“Shall we, Detective?” Lucifer had bowed slightly gesturing towards the elevator. He could switch from a perv to considering in an instant. 

She could barely keep the smile forming on her lips at the gentlemanly gesture. 

“You wanted to see me, Malcolm,” Chloe had greeted him, walking to his room and standing at the foot of his bed. 

Malcolm had still been bed-ridden, he lost a lot of weight and had dark circles under his eyes. Despite his weakened state, his features had gained some colour. 

“What? No welcome back hug, Decker? I’m hurt,” Malcolm had pouted. His eyes then flicked to Lucifer standing behind her. “And you must be Lucifer Morningstar. Espinoza told me all about you.”

“All bad, I hope,” Lucifer had given him a wolfish grin. 

Malcolm chuckled. “I’d shake your hand but.” He had gestured to his bandaged right arm. 

Lucifer had eyed him up and down, “I see you are recuperating quite nicely. Some would say it’s a _miracle_ that you even woke up.” Lucifer had fixed him with a stare.

_What is it, Lucifer?_ She had asked him.

_Later, Detective._

Malcolm smiled, “ I guess someone out there must be looking out for me.”

Chloe had had enough of the pleasantries. This case had been eating at her and she wanted to finally get closer to the truth. “I’m glad to see you’re doing better Malcolm. I know you’re still recovering so I don’t want to take up too much of your time. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Always to the point, Decker,” he had sighed dramatically. 

When Chloe just raised an eyebrow at him he said, “Fine, but I want to talk to you alone.”

Folding her arms she had replied, “Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my partner.”

Lucifer had touched her elbow and said, “Detective, that’s fine. Clearly, Malcolm feels more comfortable talking to you. I shall just be waiting outside.” 

Chloe had turned around in confusion to ask him what he’s doing when he placed his hands in his pocket and had given Malcolm a charming smile. “Before I make my leave, I just have one question, Malcolm.” His charming smile turned predatory as he purred, “What is it you desire?”

Chloe had been staring between him and Malcolm when she saw Malcolm’s eyes glazed over.

_What the hell?_

Oh, right. Devil.

“I...I want to make him pay for what he did to me,” Malcolm had confessed. 

Lucifer’s voice had turned into a soft murmur, “And who did this to you, Malcolm? Tell us and I promise you he will be punished.”

Malcolm had appeared to have been trying to struggle against Lucifer’s influence but to no avail. 

After a few seconds he had blurted out, “Espinoza did it. He shot me.”

Chloe had frozen in shock at the revelation, but things had started to fall into perspective: His dismissal of what she had witnessed, urging her to drop the case, and making her think she’s crazy. 

Lucifer had stood up to his full height, pulling on his lapels as he had looked at her and grinned, “There we have it, Detective. I leave the rest to your capable hands.”

Chloe had still been staring at his back in shock as he had left the room. 

Chloe had found Lucifer in the hallway charming one of the receptionists. She had shaken her head at his antics and felt sorry for the poor smitten woman. Lucifer had a way of wrapping people around his finger, she had found it all quite amusing.

As if having felt her gaze on him, Lucifer had turned around to face her, his eyes turning soft. He had stood up and walked over to her, “Detective! Did you acquire everything you need?”

“Let’s go to my car,” she had replied. 

Lucifer had placed his hand on her lower back -- her heart had not skipped a bit -- and said, “Lead the way, Detective.”

Since Lucifer had risen topside something in their relationship had felt different. They had still bantered and deeply cared for each other, it’s just that there had been an undercurrent of anticipation that had not been as apparent before. 

Every time their eyes had met or they touched each other, she had felt butterflies in her stomach and sparks had warmed up her skin. 

On their way back to the station Chloe had filled Lucifer in. “Malcolm never expected Dan to be at Palmetto. As I suspected, he was there being bribed for information by Nicholas Aoudi. Out of nowhere, he heard bullets fly across the room. He’s sure the person who shot him is Dan since he had threatened Malcolm to share the money in exchange for his silence. Obviously, Malcolm called his bluff but didn’t expect Dan to shoot him. But, it still makes no sense why Dan put himself in that situation and shot him. And we don’t have any evidence placing him at the scene of the crime.”

Lucifer had his brows furrowed in concentration. "Detective, I know you said the bullet that was extracted from Malcolm could not be traced, but what if we bluff and say we found one?"

Chloe sat up a little straighter. "Yeah, we can convince someone from forensics to identify a fake trace. Have them say they traced it back to one of the guns in the evidence lockup. From what Malcolm told me, Dan’s been stealing money from evidence. So, maybe this time he stole an untraceable gun? We can set up a sting and with any luck have Dan incriminate himself," she thought out loud. 

_You’re brilliant._ Lucifer had preened in response to her compliment.

She had found herself wanting to kiss Lucifer. The thought itself hadn't surprised her as much as how deeply she wanted to kiss him.

She had made sure to block her thoughts from him and had shaken herself out of that reverie.

Her eyes had shone with determination and excitement; she had briefly gazed at Lucifer and smirked, "I thought the Devil doesn't lie." 

Lucifer's playful eyes had stared at her as he smirked back. "I don't, which is why you will be delivering this news."

She had laughed while shaking her head. "You're impossible."

But then her expression had turned soft as she looked back at him and said. "Thank you for believing in me, Lucifer."

Lucifer's smirk had morphed into the softest smile she had seen on his face. "Always, Detective." 

The next day, Chloe had been back at her desk, writing a report for another case when Dan had shown up at her desk.

"Hey, how did it go with Malcolm? He didn't give you a hard time, did he?" He had looked concerned.

Which had been odd considering the way he had treated her this entire time.

In order for their plan to work she had lied. "He didn't give me a hard time for it but he was disappointed. But you know Malcolm, he just bounced back from that like it's all water under the bridge."

She had gone back again to Malcolm to make sure their stories were the same in case Dan sniffed around. She had wondered why he was helping them out at all considering he would have been imprisoned should their plan succeed. Malcolm had just shrugged his shoulders and gone quiet when she had inquired about his motives. 

She had wanted to use Lucifer's desire mojo, as she had called it, to make him talk but Lucifer had been busy with affairs at Lux.

She had figured she would make him talk after the sting.

“Detective, did you bring me here to have your wicked way with me? Because if so, I approve,” Lucifer had whispered excitedly, eyeing the bag of cocaine on the shelf in front of him. 

“Lucifer! Focus. We need to figure out which of these handguns was used at Palmetto,” she had whispered back. “I’m going to check for gunpowder residue on each one and I need you to act as a lookout in case someone comes in. Got it?”

Lucifer had mock saluted her. “On it, Detective.”

She had sighed in exasperation before setting out to check each gun while Lucifer had hovered around in the back.

She had brought a Qtip and had been checking for residue when she had heard rustling in the background.

“Lucifer! Be quiet,” she had hissed, her back to him.

Finally, on checking the sixth out of the seven guns, her Qtip came out black.

“Lucifer, look. We got it,” Chloe exclaimed quietly as she turned around.

_What in the hell?_

Lucifer had his head bent on the shelf where the cocaine had been stacked and was snorting a line of what looked to be the shape of a devil emoji. 

Chloe had watched in horror as he snorted the entire shape in a single inhale. 

Afterwards, Lucifer had stood up and, with a huge grin on his face, turned to see her staring at him in shock, which had slowly morphed into anger.

“Oh, goodie you found evidence!” The idiot had said with a stupid grin still stuck to his face.

At that moment she had wished she could shoot him.

With their trap set, Lucifer and Chloe just had to sit back and wait for their plan to play out. 

Since their sting had to be kept a secret, they had used one of Lucifer's less conspicuous cars to park near the precinct.

It had been almost midnight and the workers had begun to clear out from the lab. Chloe could see the fake report of the bullet trace sitting on one of the desks. She had no idea how Lucifer had pulled it all off; convincing lab techs to discover a trace, but she was grateful that he did.

When she had inquired about it all he said is that he had called in a favour.

She will be having a talk with him about work etiquette after all this is over. 

It had been quiet, save for the sounds of outside traffic when Lucifer broke it. “Detective, I know you enjoy your job, but you can’t honestly be enjoying sitting here for more than four hours to wait to catch bad guys.” 

She had thought about teasing him for his short attention span but had chosen to give him an honest answer. “You’re right, I don’t enjoy sitting for hours on end and getting neck pains in the process, but I know that this minor inconvenience is worth getting justice for victims, while also making the streets of LA slightly safer in the process.”

“Hmmm,” Lucifer had mulled over her answer when, suddenly, his expression had become playful.

“Detective,” he had all but purred. “Just say the word and it would be my pleasure to give you a neck massage. I’ve been told I’m quite good with my hands,” he had flashed a seductive smile.

She had slowly let her eyes wander over him up-and-down and replied in a teasing tone. “Maybe later.”

Lucifer’s smile had turned into a devilish grin at her playfulness, but a movement on the camera video had caught her attention. 

They both had watched as Dan surreptitiously entered the lab before walking up to the desk where the fake report had been. They had seen how he kept running one of his hands through his hair in agitation as he had read the report. He hadn’t done anything to incriminate himself so far, that is until he had looked around quickly and headed for one of the computers to probably temper with the evidence.

Having exited the car, they both basically had run back to the precinct to catch him in the act. 

As they had burst through the lab door, Dan had jumped from his seat and turned around with his hand on his gun. 

However, Chloe had beat him to it as she already had hers drawn up. 

Both had briefly glanced at the screen behind him to see that he had hacked onto the computer and had been in the process of changing the gun’s serial number. 

“Hey Chloe,” Dan had stammered. “I can explain--”

“Ah, ah. Don’t lie to us now, Douche,” Lucifer’s eyes gleamed dangerously. 

“We know everything, Dan. How you were at the scene and the exact gun you used. We found the gunpowder residue from the gun you fired. And now, you just incriminated yourself,” Chloe had said rather calmly, but her eyes had been blazing in anger. 

_Hellfire suits you, my dear,_ Lucifer had all but purred his thoughts at her.

Dan’s face had gone pale but he put on a brave face.

“Daniel Espinoza, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Malcolm Graham and tampering with evidence.”

After making the arrest their precinct had been in an uproar. It had turned out that Dan wasn’t the only corrupt cop. Chloe had been surprised at the number of names Dan had given out in return for serving a lesser time in prison. 

When she had asked Dan why he had tried to kill Malcolm and the other two men Dan had looked at her with mournful eyes and told her that he had done it for her. That Malcolm had seen her and he had wanted to protect her the only way he can. 

At his admission, Lucifer’s respect for Dan had increased slightly. Although that’s not saying much considering there had been no respect before.

Despite his reason, Chloe had never felt more betrayed than when she found out at the hospital that Dan had been corrupt. She had foolishly trusted him and had felt angry at herself for being so blindsided. 

Throughout it all, Lucifer had stood by her side, letting her know that it hadn’t been her fault that Dan was good at deception.

“You have impeccable instincts, Detective. Your closure rate is evidence of that,” Lucifer had reminded her.

“I just can’t believe I didn’t notice,” Chloe had complained for the 100th time that day. 

“Perhaps you didn’t want to notice. That’s what you humans do when they care about someone,” Lucifer said gently. “And you’re only human, darling.”

“You’re probably right. I just can’t afford to make such tremendous mistakes in my line of work, Lucifer,” Chloe had bitten her lip in concern.

Lucifer’s eyes had darkened as he stared at her lips briefly before dragging his eyes back up to hers. His expression suddenly switched to one of playfulness.

“I like when you admit that I’m right,” Lucifer had said smugly, but it had been offset by the smudge of mayo on the side of lips.

They had been sitting at a diner nearby, munching on burgers and fries, and taking a well-deserved break from all the hubbub. 

Technically, Chloe had been suspended for two weeks for having disobeyed her boss and going behind her back. But she had also been praised for solving the case and would be reinstated to her position as soon as her suspension had ended.

“You have a bit of mayo… here.” Without thinking, Chloe had reached across the table and wiped the mayo from the side of his mouth with her thumb.

She had felt a blush creep up her cheeks from the way Lucifer’s dark eyes had been staring at her.

To distract herself and him, she had asked him about why Malcolm wanted to help them. 

_Malcolm had died momentarily and gone to hell. I could smell it all over him when we entered his room. Someone, although I plan to find out who precisely, had brought him back as a second chance at life, with the condition that he help you out with your case,_ Lucifer explained.

She had felt her mind stop at this new piece of information.

_So he knows who you are?_ She had asked, her brows furrowing in concern.

_Yes, and he would do anything to avoid Hell, therefore, he will keep his mouth shut. His fate is now in his hands._

_No need to concern yourself with celestial matters, Detective. I will deal with it,_ Lucifer had added quickly at the end. His voice had been laced with concern.

Having shaken herself out of the momentary shock, she had placed her hand on his in a calming gesture. She had known he’d been worried about scaring her off with “celestial matters” as he’d like to call it, but she had only felt safe around him. She would just have had to adjust her worldview as she learned more about his world.

She had noticed how his shoulders had sagged in relief as she had briefly tightened her hand around his and had given him a small smile.

“Check, please,” Lucifer gestured, not having looked away from her. 

The bass of the music at Lux had been vibrating all around her. Bodies had been pressed close to each other dancing to the beat of the rhythm. She had felt her heartbeat matching the vibrations, urging her to surrender her body to its beat. The flashing lights had popped up behind her eyelids like twinkling fireflies. As the temperature around her had begun to pick up, she had found herself relishing in its heat. 

Her hair had been swiveling in wanton abandon, hips rolling in tune to the beat. She had been dancing for about ten minutes when she had felt her skin break out in goosebumps as his eyes had been roaming all over her.

She had smiled in secret and resumed giving him a show. 

_Temptress,_ he had thought appreciatively.

She had worn a red strappy dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and reached down to mid-thigh. Sleek black heels had accentuated her already long legs making her feel bold and sexy. 

She had known strutting up to the Devil’s domain that she’d be playing with fire showing up in her getup.

She had felt the crowd behind her opening up as Lucifer had purposefully walked up to her in the middle of the dancefloor. 

His warm hand had nestled on her waist as his long lean body had pressed up against her back, his lips inches away from her ear.

She had barely held back a shudder.

_Teasing the Devil is like playing with fire, my dear._ He had thought in a seductive tone. 

_I can handle the heat,_ she had countered.

Lucifer had skimmed his nose along her neck. She had felt him breathe her in and couldn’t stop herself from shuddering this time.

In a swift motion, he had turned her around and pressed her tightly against his chest. She had felt the strong muscles underneath as she placed her palms flat against his torso.

They had been skirting around each other for years now in this dance of seduction. Except for that one hug, they hadn’t kissed or touched each other affectionately. She had wanted him with all his flaws and complexities and had known that he wanted her just as much, too. She had loved him all these years but she hadn’t been able to act on it. But now, having him here, their connection had become too powerful to ignore and it felt like the band that had kept pulling them towards each other had been about to snap back forcefully.

Of course, she couldn’t help but turn the heat up a notch.

She had given him a seductive smile before stepping up on her toes and whispering in his ear in a breathy tone. “In fact, I enjoy playing with fire.”

As she had stepped back to look up at him, she had seen his eyes darken and his tongue dart out to lick his lower lip. 

Heat had pooled in her lower belly and she had bitten her lip.

She had heard him growl over the music before he had pressed his lips to hers.

What she hadn’t expected is how soft and sweet the kiss was. Pouring his emotions into the kiss, they moved gently against hers as one of his hands had glided up from their place on her hips to caress her cheek. His other hand held her firmly to him. She had grabbed his face gently and had kissed him back, letting him know she felt the same.

Resting their foreheads against each other, she had gazed into his soulful eyes that had been staring at her with so much affection and tenderness. 

She knew she had a mirroring expression on her face. 

_Incredible,_ they had both thought at the same time.

Having heard each other’s thoughts, the fire that had been slowly building up burst into flames. With the world around them forgotten, they had crashed their lips into each other, hungry and full of passion. Her hands had grabbed onto his hair, gripping them tightly, as Lucifer’s arm had wrapped around her waist, his other hand gripping the back of her neck.

They could both hear each other’s thoughts lost into sensation, swirls of red flying across their closed eyes. 

They had both drawn back simultaneously to catch their breaths. 

His chest had still been heaving when Lucifer offered her his hand in silent question.

Just as breathless, she had given him a small smile before placing her small hand in his large warm one.

Placing a tender kiss on her knuckle, he hadn’t let go of her hand as they made their way upstairs.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered as the arm that he had wrapped around Chloe's upper back pulled her into him. A tell-tale sign he was about to wake up.

She had placed a light kiss on his chest and caressed it with her hand. 

Lucifer hummed deep in his throat, snuggling up closer to her. 

_He’s so adorable._

“I am _not_ adorable,” he grumbled in a groggy voice.

One thing they had discovered while having sex is that they couldn’t hear each other’s thoughts when they physically connected. It’s still one of the many mysteries about them.

She hummed lightly. “Says the biggest softie I’ve ever known.”

In a flash Lucifer had pinned her under him covering her naked frame with his own, his weight pressing down pleasurably. 

Her breath left her in a rush and she looked up to see him smirking at her.

Even though he had pinned her arms above her head, Chloe still gave him a cheeky grin. 

Dating the Devil for over a year rubbed off on her. 

Lucifer inched his face closer to her and breathed against her lips. “As you can tell, Detective, not a single part of me is soft.”

Felt him she did. A few times over last night, too. 

She bent her leg sensuously along his side to drag him closer. 

“Maybe I need a reminder,” she whispered to his lips.

Giving her a devilish smirk, he reminded her over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's it. I wasn't expecting to add a second chapter when I started writing this fic because I had already envisioned the ending of the first chapter. I'm actually glad I was able to give the story some closure, so hope you all loved it. :D  
>   
> I might come back to this in the future but no promises.  
> I’m also working on a separate chapter about the incident-that-shall-not-be-named that I’ll post as a standalone fic soon. That one is going to be light smut cz I enjoy easing my way into it ^_^ 
> 
> See you guys around :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's my first attempt at writing a fic. A huge thank you to my beta OkamiShadou98 for butchering through my mistakes <3 
> 
> Leave your thoughts and comments below ladies & gents.


End file.
